


my body's made of crushed little stars

by plushgod



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Violence, felt like luz needed sum angst of her own :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushgod/pseuds/plushgod
Summary: Luz makes a grave mistake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	my body's made of crushed little stars

They say that there is no such thing as something that is truly scary, you find something frightening because your brain has convinced you it's something to be scared of. It's been said that looking at your fears from a different angle is one of the best ways to get over them.

Luz clutched onto the straps of her bag like her life depended on it, her back was hunched and her footsteps were so tiny that you could easily tell she was walking slow on purpose. The neighborhood kids probably thought she was a fucking psycho.

At the very bottom of her bag, there was a crumpled test paper that Luz had stuffed in hours earlier. That afternoon she had gotten back the results of her latest test, a C+, she could already imagine the look on her father's face if he were to find out, she had crumpled the paper to try not to think about it. She knew stuffing it away wouldn't fix anything but but she figured out of sight, out of mind right? 

Luz knew she wasn't gonna be let off easy not matter how much she begs and promises that she'll do better next time. Many of her peers would have probably laughed at how worked up she was getting, to them getting C+ would be like winning the lottery, but to Luz it was like getting a note from God telling her the exact time and date of her death, it was only a matter of time. She tried to imagine her father in some sort of silly costume, like a clown suit or teddy bear pajamas. He'll scream his lungs off at her about how much of an incompetent child she is, drag her on the floor by the hair, pull at her ears, but he'll look a silly clown or a huggable bear as he does so. 

She offered to help clean up after school to avoid having to go home, she managed to stay behind for an another extra hour but after that, school staff demanded that she go home.

When she got home she tried to imagine a best case scenario that could happen to at least try to give herself some hope to cling onto.

She opened the front door and saw her father working in the kitchen, 'shit he's home early today' she thought.

"Ah hello darling! how was school?

"It was alright"

Luz tried keeping her tone as relaxed as possible, but she knew her father could see right through her.

"Oh I see-"

"If you'll excuse me"

After that everything was almost alright, Luz was able to focus on the rest of her homework without nearly as much worry, she was starting to have some hope that she'll be okay.

Then the door opened.

"How are you doing back there love?"

"I'm doing alright"

"So how are your grades been doing"

"They're doing fine"

"What about that recent test you took? have they returned your scores-"

"No"

Luz internally cursed herself for responding so quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure, it's been 3 weeks since you had taken the test, I have a hard time believing that they still aren't ready to be returned"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Are you hiding something from me Luz?" His expression had quickly shift, his face was still calm, but there was something about it that gave off an uneasy feeling.

"I'm not Sir"

"Come one Luz, you know you can tell me anything right" 

Wrong. He had told that to her many times, at first she was smart enough to not fall for it, but one time she made the choice to tell him the truth, a decision she still regrets to this day. She still has the small cuts on her arm that were left from his fingernails digging into her skin from that day, when he began twisting her arm to the point that she thought the bones were gonna pop for sure.

"There's nothing to tell you"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I were to search through bag then"

Fuck. Luz had predicted that was gonna happen, she was just hoping that she'd be wrong. Before she could protest, her father had began digging through her bag.

"What's this?"

"..."

"This is your test...and you got a C+?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"All the questions here are so easy. How could you let yourself fail like this?!"

"..."

"Can you imagine what your peers would say if they saw you fail like this? Your family, especially your poor mother. She's working double shifts to provide for your education and you're just gonna let her down like this? You're so ungrateful, and after everything we do for you"

Luz remained silent but quickly began to cry, she tried to hide it as much as she could since she knew it would only make her father even angrier with her but they just kept overflowing.

"Now why are you crying?! This was all your fault anyway!"

"I just-"

"You just what huh?! All we ask is that you be a good student in exchange for all we do for you, you're lucky I'm allowing you to read those dogshit fantasy books you love so much, but you can't even do the one simple thing we ask of you?!"

Her father started to slowly walk towards her, backing her into a corner. Luz got up and tried running to the door but right before she could reach the doorknob, her father had grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?! I'm trying to talk you, what are even running away from?!"

"Ple-please just let me ex-explain myself-"

"Explain what?! There's nothing to explain right? You failed your test because you just don't want to study anymore right, you just want to spend your entire reading your garbage fantasy novels and playing video games right?!"

"No!"

Luz was usually the type to be very calm during confrontations, but right now she was feeling a series of emotions and sge just snapped, She had screamed so loud that their neighbors could probably hear it.

Big mistake.

Her father gripped her wrist with as much force as he could exert, his nails dug into the skin and he held her wrist at an uncomfortable angle as he pulled her closer to meet his eyes.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that huh?!"

He had kicked her in the ribs and began to dig his heel into her chest as deep as he could to make sure she stays there laying on the floor. He used one hand to pin her wrist to the ground, and the other to unzip his pants.

Luz had immediately caught on to what he was trying to do and tried to scream for help, but every scream she tried to make resulted in her getting another hard blow, whether that be her getting grabbed by the hair and slammed on the floor, or her father continuing to bend her arm at uncomfortable angles that made her sure that it would leave at least a fracture. She tried kicking him away but he quickly grabbed her ankle and twisted it until he heard a sharp pop, he dropped her limp leg of the ground and stomped on it as hard as he could. Luz eventually gave up and just prayed that staying quiet will end things quicker.

After what felt like hours, Luz's father had finally grown bored, he stood up and began walking towards the door.

"I hope you learned something from this, you're a bright girl and I would hate to see that go to waste. And if anyone asks, tell them you tripped on the sidewalk and twisted your ankle"

And with that he left the room.


End file.
